Usuario discusión:Dawn y jirachi fan
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 19:04 22 jun 2010 Archivo:Discusión_Dawn_y_jirachi_fan.png Archivo:Discusión_Dawn_y_jirachi_fan.pngolaaas Pues si, me encantan tus historias, son geniales y m encataria k seamos amigas bsss :3 Anabelll- Cynda 18:44 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Dawn! Me he leido tu pknovela y es gnial! T gustaria k fuesemos amigas?! Yo he hecho algunas novelas pro mi novela strella es ¡¡¡Battle distrosionation!!! T a kedao gnial! D vras! toma un regalo: Lo he hecho a mano , espero que te guste [[User:Munchlax-code|'Yowane']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Haku']] 15:47 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ^^ ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTE! Ah por cierto .. tengo una wikia llamada Munchlax-code wiki (http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_página_de_inicio) La wikia la tengo desde el 7 d noviembre 2009 Allí hago los PREMIOS MUNCHLAXNOBELS 2009-2010 Donde se premian a las pokenovelas mas molonas en diferentes categorías Si quieres te puedo enlazar tus 2 pokenovelas allí para que tengas posiblidades de ganar , ueno , tienes muchisimas posiblidades de ganar! ^^ si ganas , podras ganar premios Wuena suerte! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Yowane']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Haku']] 19:06 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro!n.n Claro ,q ue sere tu amiga me encanta los amigos y hacerlos reir es que me gusta mucho las alegrias que tienen los demas,minombre es sofi y mi pokes favoritos son Vulpix,Ninetales ,Umbreon etc Ya as visto mis novelas n.n dime si las quieres ver y te paso el link byebye ! frame|Chau n.n espero que te guste la imagen Oye dawn... Editaste Pokecomedia que es una novela que tan solo la puedo editar yo, hay novelas que las puedes editar porque son de todos y esa no. Asi que borrare lo que has puesto. [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ]]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 11:17 28 jun 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada =) 'No pasa nada era de imaginar que lo habias hecho sin querer =) si quieres podemos ser aigas n_n xau •ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ ☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼' 09:29 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Pd: Gracias por el regalo! me encanta.' XD enccantada [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ'']]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 10:10 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola hola kisiera saber si podria salir en tu novela =P como secundario o extra y si tu keires principal =D, bueno tu eliges pero en verdad deseo salir =P Gracias. Nicolas Perdon perdon por no responer antes aki esta la excusa has click bueno estaba inspirado par ahacer el capitulo me demore una hora con el lema del team rocket etc, bueno ahora al punto mi sprite seria: y nose seria como un amigo ke no aparece mucho xD pero ke aparece seria cordinador Pokemon Un Budew al igual ke nando xd y un gastly xd solo esos ke completen sus evoluciones bueno gracias por esta oportunidad Nicolas ¡Por fin! Por fin esta pág.de discusión se está llenando un poco...¡¡Aleluya!! Que mal... No esta nada bien que se rian de ti porque te guste pokémon! Creeme, tanto a los chicos como a las chicas les pueden gustar pokémon! Fijate si no que la mayoria de users en esta web son chicas! [[User:Eco1003|''Victor]]'' ''Apuntate! 17:42 5 jul 2010 (UTC)' Oh, el que tu quieras ^^ Puedes cojerte el de corsola o el de Triko tranquilamente^^.Diana8 17:02 9 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 O.o? No se si te acuerdas pero tu y yo ya somos amigas D= si no mira tu lista de amigos, bueno me alegro que aya una ikarshipping fan mas n_____n ♥мikaa♥ '~ The Kesha fan 18:43 19 jul 2010 (UTC) n____nU tranquila Jeje, si quieres mas amigos lo aras facilmente n____n, no pasa nada ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 07:26 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Claroo Subir un archivo ya sabes nu? pues la unika diferencia es que lo tienes que subir .gif n____n byee ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 12:56 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Aver si ahoraa uwu ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 13:21 20 jul 2010 (UTC) claro sep , como que no me gustaria estar en tu novela ME ENCANTARIA ! , ponme como vulpix .....si quieres no ... bueno amm veras recien me despierto y tengo parte de mi cerebro en la cama asi que no pienso mucho .. por eso no se que decir xD Saludos Sofi Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Es precioso nwn me encantaa ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 19:37 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Si, quiero ser tu amiga ^^ Y el regalo, es genial, todos los regalos me gustan mucho. =) Diana8 09:55 22 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola, Dawn =) Bueno, hoy estaba mirando una serie que se llama Split (no sé si la conocés, es de vampiros y eso... ). En fin, es de una chica mitad vampiro, mitad humana (creo) que está dividida entre dos mundos. Y también vi que tenés una novela que se llama "Entre dos mundos". Lo que pasa es que con la serie me dio inspiración para hacer una novela de una chica dividida entre dos mundos pero... Quería ponerle de nombre "Between two worlds" (o sea, "Entre dos mundos" en inglés) y pensé que como tenés una novela llamada así... que capaz que te molestaba... Entonces quería saber si no te molestaría que hiciera una novela llamada "Between two worlds", que no va a tener nada que ver con la tuya. Si te molesta, lo entiendo. Salu2! '''☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 22:09 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Claro y gracias Gracias, jeeje me halagas, yo tambn quiero ser tu amiga, y voy a leer tus novelas, q bueno q te gusten las mias, por eso las hago para los demas, espero hablar pronto contigo besos byeEspeon9 01:58 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Dawwn! =) Hihi, hola amiguita, cuanto tiempo sin escribirtee x3 Bueno te venia hablar ssobre tu novelita. Es k esta genial, pero como pones las imagenes no consiguo saber muuy bien quien habla. Deberias cuando seleccionas la imagen poner el tamaño completo, y no agragarle nada. Pero bueno tu haces lo que quieras. Por cierto tienes activado el chat de wikia? yo estoy ahii. [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] ''Lå Þîîçhü''' 09:12 7 ago 2010 (UTC)' Sorry por tardar, es que hacia un video para el youtubee x3 Juajauaua! Yo soy un piichu X3 y los lobitos feoos que soys solo comeis ratoncitos amarrilos y yo no soy un ratoon >___< we, pues de refiero a todas, mira asi pones tu las imagenes: Y asi para una novela no andan bien porque el lector se pierde. Las tendrias k poner asi: Es igual que como tu las pones, solamente hayy que picarle en tamaño completo, en vez de miniatura. Buenoo byee [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 09:37 7 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Dawnnnn!! Te vi puesta, y te quise pasar este link: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon es de un chat de pe. Yo habitualmente estoy ahi, ahora tambien hay otros dos usuarios, puedes venirte si quieres n__n [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 14:19 8 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Okkkiiis nwn Tambien te puedes activar el chat de wikia, este se activa arriba donde pone: Dawnyjirachifan Mi pagina de incio, Discusión Mas y salir. Le picas a mas y a organizar widgets, por alli hay una llamado chat le pikas a mas y yap. Bueno byyyyyyyyyyyye! [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 14:59 8 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Hola Dawn n.n Hola quería decirte que esta muy buena tu novela!!! y que estaria bueno que hiceiras a 3 parte =DD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Necesitas algo?']] 17:21 8 ago 2010 (UTC) ღ ღDawnn! ღ ღ Vi que hizistees caso a mi consejo xd wiii, tambien lei tus curioidades O_e wennoo ¿te has activado el chat de wikia? alli podemos hablar. Byeeeee! [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 07:42 9 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Wiiii :D E conocido a tu primita es tan simpatica como tu nwn ¿q tal estas Dawn? por cierto ¿tu apoyas el Advanceshipping? El advanceshipping es la creencia de que Aura y Ash estas enamoradoos *w* [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 10:47 14 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Ikarishipping *u* *w* Ikarishipping >w< y yo es en hoennshipping lo apoyo en el manga xD [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 06:19 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Amistad Kiminowa Quería preguntarte desde hace días si quieres ser mi amiga.levan Polka Paripapa,paripari... 12:45 18 ago 2010 (UTC) P.D:Mira el video que acabo de colgar: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms3jj6SvNvw Oka~ Si eso te hace feliz... o-o (?) Gracias por la invitacion n__n ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 20:10 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Todos pensamos lo mismo Todos pensamos que nuestra primera novel está mal, pero en realidad no lo están tanto. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 14:42 24 ago 2010 (UTC) perdon No, si te voy a agregar, dime cual es el nombre de tu personaje y te agrego, y no te pude responder ya que estaba de viaje y ahi no habia internet, pero tranquila no me paso nada y no estoy enojada, besos byeEspeon9 19:17 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ok Mira ya hay un personaje que se llama Alexia (haruka) pero te puedes poner otro nombre nose como Dawn o el que tu prefierasEspeon9 20:25 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Vaya... Lo siento por lo de inscribir a Shinx y Electrike en lo de las parejas...Es que estuve ausente durante la mitad de este mes. Supongo que ya es tarde... Por cierto, de paso aprovecho y te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? --'ºNicopriº' 19:30 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Claro que no me importa! Al fin y al cabo, es tu pokenovela ¿no? (aunque sea con los personajes de otros xD). Ahm, y gracias a ti por dejarme participar con mis personajes en la historia. Es la primera vez que salen fuera de su pokenovela :). ¿te encanta que se pongan celosos? ¡Vaya manera de tratar a tus personajes! xD, es broma, la verdad es que en mi historia pronto habrá también celos...Pero de momento no te cuento más. --'ºNicopriº' 19:32 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Tú tranquila! No me ofende para nada! Será divertido ver la parodia que haces con ellos xD. En serio, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quiera.(bueno, menos matarlos xD). --'ºNicopriº' 10:21 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Yujú!!!!!! No sabia que tenia fans xDD Me alegro que quieras que gane :D yo tambien quiero ganar. Aunque me gsutaria empatar con Saburo/piruru pero no se puede -.- Entre Saburo y yo no hay nada ¬w¬ me alegro que me votes! n____n мιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:21 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Dawn! Bueno te hize un regalito xD espero que te guste :3 se abrira cuando tengas 900 edits xD supongo que sabes que nacera. мιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:47 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Regalitoooo :D Me encanto tu personaje de Iris, por eso te hize esto xD Espero que te guste!!!! мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 16:57 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Dawnn! Aww que lindo <3 me encantaa!! gracias! :D мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:50 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Recibi tu mensaje y claro que podemos ser amigos(ponme a feraligatr) y cual te pongo?--Fer aligatr 22:44 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Respuestas 1.Claro, por mi perfecto!!!!! 2.No te lo tomes como un insulto, peeeeero... me he dado cuenta n_nU 3.hecho (De hecho, apareces en el poximo capitulo, con tu prima) Lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Respuestas 3 1.Genial!!!!!!!!!! 2.Bufffffffffff... me alegro 3.Pues nada, o lo escribo hoy o mañana ¿4? Me suena, me suena... XD Lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 cosas 1. Felizitations x tus 1000 editions 2.El nombre de Allegra , lo has sacao de Memorias de idun? [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']]09:47 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Pos si Y, los pokes Trecko > Grovyle (Apodo: Trick) Macho Shinx > Luxio > Luxray (Apodo: Shiny) Hembra Swellow Macho Lumineon (Apodo: Neon) Hembra--I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:04 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori -w- Maury no se va a enamorar de mi, corcho. Mejor, ponme enamorada de Kay, y santas pascuas. Y una cosa: ¡NO SOY COORDINADORA! Esque uno en una novela me puso coordinadora -w- Si quieres ahora te hago el sprite de kay y maury para que en los dialogos se vea bien quien habla--I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:17 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ah (chan chan) Vale, no lo sabia o..o Bueno, pues da absolutamente igual. Ademas esto esta pareciendo msn retardado x3 PD: Yo lo llamo muletilla, no gag--I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:30 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori No te impacientes La primera temporada de elementos ya tiene algunos capitulotes, y la voy a continuar en Elementos 2. Te enamoras al principio, así que ten paciencia. El Lumineonluminoso Ves?! ¡Ya está! ¿contenta? has sufrido heridas graves y te has enamorado. ¿Estás feliz? El Lumineonluminoso P.D: ¿de donde has sacado la absurda idea de que me molestaba la firma de antes? de verdad? te gustan mis historias??? d verdad??? ahora m dejaste tu roja a mi!!!! Y para la placa de mi aventura pokémon en galicia, lo normal es ir a editar, fuente, copiar y pegar pero si eso no te funciona intentare dejarlo para que lo kopies. No m creo k t gusten mis historias xD Anabelll- Cynda 16:55 15 sep 2010 (UTC) y tu a mi!!! xo m puse tu placa y m acabo d dar d cuenta d k te pusiste las miassss O////////O NO M LO CREO xD k happy stoy Anabelll- Cynda 20:02 16 sep 2010 (UTC) HOLAAAAA ERES MI IDOLOOOOOOO! ME ENCANTA TU NOVELA DE ALLEGRAAAAAAAA! Hata llevo puesta la placa ^^ Oye dos cosas 1.Quieres ser mi amiga? 2.Si yo salgo en tu novela , tu puedes salir en la mia ^^ Me gustaria llamarme Cosmo , el artwork ya lo are yo , el sprite es ete: CosmoAmo a Tails!!! 16:51 18 sep 2010 (UTC) woola xD, derepente no me conces me llamo giovanna, tengo 12, etc.. xd, bueno estaba buscando algo para leer cuand derepente veo tu novela, la empese a leer, y esa genial, x333, me gusta tiene de todo, drama,comedia,amor,misterio,suspenso,etc. xD, Bueno si necesitas algo de ayuda, posiblemte pueda ayudar consultame a mi =DDDD, otra cosa, Deseas ser mi amiga??, si es asi dime tu poke favorito =DDD ok GRacias por el adelanto, como te dije tiene de todooooooooo x3, Lo mejor es ke cuando leo tu novela es como tener un anime real, en mi mente me imagino las cosas, porque tu describes las cosas exactas x333, esa es una de las miles razones por las ke me gusta tu novela x33333333333 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Regalo Es para ti se abrira a las 1200 ediciones x3, Es cualkier pokemon, el ke tu desees, xDD, es un regalo =DDD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Hola Otravez Hola soy Fer*bus*,hace tiempo respondi a tu mensaje sin embargo creo que no lo viste,Bueno llamó para decrite que estaria encantado de ser tu amigo n_n ,mi poké-favorito es feraligatr y el tuyo? Perdon por la tardanza :( Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' =3 <--- Aca estaaaaaa! Espero que te guste! la hize a lo glaséfinjandome en el drees de esperanza! Espero que a hikari no le importe :3 'мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:30 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok :D Entendido:gardevoir,jirachi,shiny,registrar,pudin,etc. XD Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' =3 2! <-- Espero que te guste! No e hecho mucho porque no sabia que hacerle D: pero espero que te guste ^w^ 'мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Bieeeeeeen Nombre: Mina (es Gardenia) Color favorito: Naranja Edad: 15 Pokémon q quieres tener: hembra macho Mejor amigo:Kai Peor enemigo:Ana Novio: No Lo q más t gusta:Combatir Tipo:Entrenadora CosmoAmo a Tails!!! 11:06 19 sep 2010 (UTC) D: tan mala como hikari D: mala, hikari tampoco no me tiene en amigos, no soy tu amiga? D: Mes Pich un 22:28 20 sep 2010 (UTC) M apetece... darte un regalo... Si, nu se pork pero tengo ganas xDDD mira s esto: (una cosa nu lo hice xo lo encontre por internet pero spero k t guste) Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? Regalito n.n La otra ves no te lo pude dar por qe no me dejaba editar n.n Besos--~*Jc*~ 20:05 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP Dawn Dawny te kiero felicitar por tu novela OMG es mi ADiccion !!!!!! estoy loka por tu novela es re-buena xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Una cosilla (está un pelín retrasada, pero no me fijé) Mira, en las audiciones para elementos pusiste en miedo que no tenías ninguno a la hora de salvar a tus amigos. Perdona, pero no vale. Ponme otro, o lo cambias en las audiciones o me lo pones en la discu. Lo necesito para la segunda temporada, así que no tengas prisa. El Lumineonluminoso P.D:Podrías explicarme lo que es spam? He oido hablar de el, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Un baile griego? ¡¡TUUUUUU!! ¡¡Tienes secuestrado a mi Weavile!! ¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! ¡¡Aparece en el chaaaaaaat!! ¡¡Extraño a mi Weavile!! ¡¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA Y YA!! ¡¡NUNCA TE ENCUENTRO EN EL CHAT!! ¡¡Quiero a mi Weavile màs que a ningun pokémon mio!! Fue como mi inicial porque mi inicial fue eliminado por culpa de un fallo del chip me dieron al Weavile y ese fue mi pokemon mas apreciado!! Mes Pich un 06:31 3 oct 2010 (UTC) OMGGGGGG Me entere de que estabas enferma de peritonitis o como se llame. al principio dije ¿y eso que es? (no voy para médica eso esta claro) pero para algo existe google. lo busque y casi me da un chumbo cuando lei la definicion. ¿te han operado? estas bien ahora? cuando puedas responde uqe estoy preocupadísimaaaa Bellaa 17:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hermosa n_n Hola mi mayita n.n , he estado realmente preocupado por ti... pero que bueno que tu amigo ,torterra nos a tenido informadeo de todo n.n, espero tu regreso con ancias Te quiero mucho dawn , aqui te dejo un regalito n.n Besos hermosa--~*Jc*~ 19:48 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Curate hermosa! --PIKACHU 04:29 9 oct 2010 (UTC) para ti! seguro ke estas asi......... ke te cures! Recuperate! espero estes mejor te kiero Andrea444 04:35 9 oct 2010 (UTC) uy! Mira, no se me dá bien hacer imagenes, además es muy tarde, pero si hiciera una seguramente pondría... <<¡Recuperate pronto! (o si no me suicido XD) con cariño, Ivi>> Pues eso... ¡Recuperate! dawn...!! hola no nos conosemos n.nU pero supe que estas o estubiste n.nU enferma asi que quise hacerte ste regalo espero que te guste tambien quise agregarte unas palabras de consuelo... en nuestros momentos buenos, hay gente con malos, cuando nos toca lo contrario, puede que a ellos tambien, pero hay gente que no importa como la este pasando, siempre quiere saber de tí, a esa gente se le da 2 nombre, uno de ellos es angeles, el otro y mas comun es amigos, a los amigos no les importa como esten sus vidas, solo les importa la de los seres queridos que siempre estaran en sus corazones. hehe se que no tiene mucho que ver pero no importa hahahaha...!!!! --'el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...!' 00:33 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan [[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Allegra_invierno.png --I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 14:06 22 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori n.n Lo prometido es deuda xD Well... aki esta tu regalo ED!! : Eeee veee eve vi! :3 (Holaaa,me da gusto conocerte :3) xP! Disfrutalo! :3 (?) 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 16:33 22 oct 2010 (UTC) El regalo que te prometi! Te gusta? No me lo he currado mucho, pero, en mi opinion, esta bien Espero que te guste Besos, cuidate! [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 16:55 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon de chiramii: Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Destructor -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 1317 'ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan]][[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Mi mensaje!']] of course ¡Hola! ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Yo siempre digo que cuantos más amigos, mejor =). Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos bastantes cosas en común :3. Yo te pongo a Infernape y a Jirachi shinys (si quieres). Tú ponme a dos de estas tres "estrellas" (o si quieres ponme los tres): , o . Tu nueva amiga, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:11 25 oct 2010 (UTC) of course ¡Hola! ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Yo siempre digo que cuantos más amigos, mejor =). Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos bastantes cosas en común :3. Yo te pongo a Infernape y a Jirachi shinys (si quieres). Tú ponme a dos de estas tres "estrellas" (o si quieres ponme los tres): , o . Tu nueva amiga, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:12 25 oct 2010 (UTC) daaaaaawn una cosita, en miedos para halloween, aparte de que pasaste el cupo, pero yo te dejo porque soy muy buena pusiste la peli de alicia en el país de las maravillas y la cosa es que esa ya la parodié en la 3º parte y que sería mejor que cambiaras. Además si me pudes decir tu personalidad en una palabra mejor. Gracias! Anabeel 17:51 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! Hola... me gustan mucho tus pokenovelas y visite tu usuario (estaba aburrida) =D pero he notado que tienes una personalidad muy parecida a la mia =D: *Me adapto a la gente según como me lleve con ella *Soy la única chica que conozco(en persona) que le gustan los pokémon. *En el messenger hago un montón de faltas cuando soy la 2ª que mejor y más rápido escribe,tanto en ordenador como en el papel.(La primera es Chyntia) *Mi "Pelo mañanero" es muy parecido al de gardevoir *Soy gótica cuando me viene la vena gótica o me deprimo.(O las dos) *A veces sueño con el futuro *Mi videojuego favorito es el pokémon Platino XD es genial conocer a una persona como yo... ¡Seamos amigas!!!!!!!!!! pero si no quieres no importa =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 21:21 27 oct 2010 (UTC) tu pedido..... Tu pedido esta listo: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (gracias, nos llevaremos muy bien!) Uxiiiiii!!!!!! (gracias) Pide cuando quieras!!!!! y.... ¡No puede ser! ¡Un huevo de arceus! Se abrira a las 1380 ediciones ¡Es un regalo de parte mia! =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:14 28 oct 2010 (UTC) tema importante el huevo de cresselia que elegiste en la guarderia sunnyside estaba protegido por derechos de autor de la Guarderia Sunnyside por lo tanto estaban haciendo algo asi como plagio sentimos las molestias pero no lo puede tener hasta nuevo aviso'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 16:36 29 oct 2010 (UTC) pedidos.... se abrira a las 1400 ediciones, evolucionara a las 1430 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 1480 ediciones LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:11 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Et Voilá Espero que te guste --I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 18:12 29 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori TT.TT Que sepas k si pongo algun dia k me vaya volvere! Y k me sape mal xk me reemplazaste! TT.TT [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*Ann*¤°•']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥★-_☜αηgєℓ'ѕ cry☞♪♊']] 07:54 30 oct 2010 (UTC) lol x3 lolazo x3 Donde encontraste tu imagen? x33 La qiero!! x3 Me podrias pasar el link de la imagen original? :3 мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 15:14 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Mayita, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo hago para que los capítulos de mi pokénovela estén separados (como en la pokénovela El hijo de Palkia, en el que si le pulsas te lleva al siguiente capítulo)? ¿Te gustaría colaborar en mi pokénovela? Atte. --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 21:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda para proyecto blanco y negro He encontrado una página que te puede servir de ayudahttp://floatzel.net/pokemon/black-white/sprites/. --Piplupmander 19:03 1 nov 2010 (UTC)Piplupmander ... e.e te dejo un mensaje xD pero no morire soy inmortal (?) saludos xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 21:25 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Quieres ser mi amigo? Poder del ' [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] 01:05 5 nov 2010 (UTC) holaaaa... Holaaaa ¿¿Te acuerdas de mi??¡¡ De wikidex!! ¿¿eres mi amiga tanbien aquii??[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:22 6 nov 2010 (UTC) tu pedido..... aca estan.... darkrai y aireon cuidalos bien n_n ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 15:39 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Podrías poner también los sprites de pokémon animados en el proyecto blanco y negro? Como este . --Piplupmander 09:43 7 nov 2010 (UTC)Pearl Hola ^.^ '''Hola soy yo,Carmen quería decirte que me caes muy bien y que me encantan tus pokenovelass y que por esoo...Toma ^.^:'Espero que te guste'[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:37 9 nov 2010 (UTC) ey! hermana! :3 ya me habia olvidado si existian las discusiónes x3 bueno! solo qiero avisarte de algo, no es malo... xd es qe, si vas a subir los sprites con movimiento de b&w como qe abra lio con lo de la 5º gen (lo lei mensajes arriba xD) no? cuando esten en ingles/español tendran un nuevo nombre e-e (por dios... subi todos los sprites de los pokemon nuevos en b&w y ahora los tendre que redirigir... 150 pokemon òwó) <-- no quisiera que te pasara la misma desgracia que a mi ._. 'мιкα✿' 07:15 10 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Tu eres? ¿Eres pokedawnykennylove? Si es asi yo ya no tengo problemas con tigo u.u y que espero que ahora no nos llevemos mal en el caso de que no seas ella me digo a mi misma "SO BAKA" XD [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ']] '¿Algo que contarme?♪♫' 15:11 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Tranquila, eso ya esta pasado y olvidado n_n, a mi tambien me gustaria ser tu amiga (en los dias malos tambien hago lo mismo yo D: asi que te entiendo) [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' '¿Algo que contarme?♪♫' 16:51 12 nov 2010 (UTC) encuesta Holaa Dawn!! Quería preguntarte si me podrías decir cómo hago una encuesta, porque la quiero poner en mi pokénovela y no sé cómo se hace. Gracias y atte.,--[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 21:11 14 nov 2010 (UTC) LOL Perdona TT_TT Creia que te habia contestado y resulta que no TT.TT Bueno a mi tambien me gustaria ser tu amiga y espero que nos llevemos bien n_n '''HikariMaya ღ ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 11:34 15 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: Perdona de nuevo por tardar en serio pense que te habia contestado ya Ô_Ô ¿¿?? Una pregunta, ¿a qué viene lo de poner tu novela en portugués? Es la curiosidad y k me gutaba la novela Anabel 20:49 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Debido a que no hay chat, pasaba a saludar e.e. He tenido una grandísima idea o:. Puedes crearte un user en deviantart y venirte a un chat que hay o:! Si, bueno, tambien pasaba solo a saludar x3----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 15:42 19 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori !!!!!!!!!! Oye...¡¡Me encanta el regalo!!Me hace mucha ilusión recibir regalitos y este me ha encantado...me encanta esa carita que pone Lucario ^.^ ¡¡muchiiiisimas gracias!! --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:20 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Seamos Friends!! Hola, estube leyendo tus novelas y son muii buenas ^^ Asi que... Quieres ser mi amiga?? (parece que me estoy declarando xD) Espero tu respuesta Chaoo!! Me llamo Sandra, te dejo Mii Fiirmita (x cierto soy nueva) =P **Blossom Demashita** Skitty Lover 4ever!! :D 23:39 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Ein? Lo siento pero yo no te conozco te habras confundido de usuario??? PD:Ya de paso quieres que seamos amigos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Siento averte dicho que no te conocia ya he visto tu firma y claro que podemos ser amigos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:35 9 dic 2010 (UTC) ten Archivo:Birijion_NB_brillante.png cuidalo bien, es un legendario brillante =O La dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera Oscura 18:50 9 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver si sale esta vez!! :3 aqui ta mi mensaje :P si no t sale me lo dices xau ~Doujinshi Fan4ever~ 20:44 9 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver si sale esta vez!! :3 aqui ta mi mensaje :P si no t sale me lo dices xau ~Doujinshi Fan4ever~ 20:44 9 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver si sale esta vez!! :3 aqui ta mi mensaje :P si no t sale me lo dices xau ~Doujinshi Fan4ever~ 20:45 9 dic 2010 (UTC) U Rock!! Ola! he leido las grandes aventuras de Allegra y esta genial!! :D porfavor acabala, o pon los capis 19 y 20 xfaavor me encanta!! x cierto mi capi favorito es el 15 XaOOO!! ~~SandraAkatsutsumi Love U So Much~~ Click Here To My User! Thanks :) 16:49 10 dic 2010 (UTC) ten tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_umbreon_Moon.pngsaldra a las 1.660 ediciones bye ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:46 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola! ^^ Ey Julia soy este, osea Jose xD pero mejor agregame como amigos en esta cuenta Ok?? ^^ esque voii a conectarme mas en esta que en la de Doujinshi chao Absol Love U So Much!! 23:42 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Aha... y lo de ayer lo de ponerme que era chico lo dijiste porque......??? aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 21:02 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ok, tranquila que no es tarde ^^ dejame estos datos Pokémon que eres: Nombre: Género: Bando: Personalidad: Y algun dato mas (Opcional): aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 18:45 16 dic 2010 (UTC) okaz x3 tu personaje me a venido de perlas!! x3 en el final de mi ultimo capi (el 11) alguien dice que sabia donde estaban Pichu y Buneary asi que voy a pner aora a tu personaje x3 Psdta: Ok, TODO lo que me has puesto saldra en el capi 12. x3 aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 19:42 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Konichiwa Ammm ya esta el primer capitulo de mi historia Unmei no Uta - Canción del Destino.... puedes leerla Aqui Gracias n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:27 20 dic 2010 (UTC) disculpa pero en unas audiciones usaste el absol oscuro que es mio, me lo ubieras pedido antes... bueno no importa, usalo pero la proxima vez me preguntas ok ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:54 23 dic 2010 (UTC) siii me encantaria ser tu amiga ponme a pikachu y yo te pongo a infernape oki =D [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 15:50 25 dic 2010 (UTC) invitación Hola, venía a invitarte a RMP. Dime si quieres salir como uno de los personajes humanos, ya que los puestos de las Rozen Maiden ya están cogidos, y el último puesto lo he reservado para Shryk. Espero tu respuesta, --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?]] 22:12 25 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:03 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:25 28 dic 2010 (UTC) oye estoy de acuerdo contigo,sobre lo de ella,porque esta asi,¿quieres ser mi amiga? '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 00:16 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ?? pero lo de hasta nunca t lo e dicho a ti? NO, porque eras la unica amiga que tenia, por si no lo sabias, se lo decia al resto d la gente -.- 90.169.87.146 00:19 29 dic 2010 (UTC) soy blossom Mira... Dawn A TI NO TE DECIA LO DE HASTA NUNCA, OK?! PERO MIRA, AHORA ME ALEGRO DE DECIR: ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Y HASTA NUNCA! SI T VAS A PONER ASI POR ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAN DICHO PUES ALA! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y HASTA NUNCA. **Blossom Demashita** Skitty Lover 4ever!! :D 00:32 29 dic 2010 (UTC) De tu ex-amiga y ademas si no respondes es que veo que eres una COBARDE Yes si,claro que te dejo ke cojas la sprite, esta para eso mismo, pero por favor pon en la novela ke a sido creada por mi =) si nitas algo mas no dudes en preguntar.Por cierto keres ser mi amigo?ponme si eso...cualkier pokemon tipo agua o un togepi ¿me harías... ...un favor?? Verás, es que he visto algunas de las páginas de mis amigos, y me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría o no tiene la placa puesta o no la lee. Y con éstos últimos quiero pedirte que por favor les hables de mi pokénovela, que la recomiendes. Es que no tengo mucha inspiración, y si no tengo gente que me anime a seguir escribiendo NO puedo seguir escribiendo. ¿Me harás ese favor, pliss? :) PD: He cambiado un poco la placa, le he añadido más sprites. Cámbiala, ya que tú tienes la antigua. Fdo: --Archivo:Elena sprite.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'''The dark fire girl]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 22:03 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (CON MANDOS) Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii seria genial q tu yo fuesemos amigas por mi guay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grax por el mensaje pero m sorprendio pense q nadie leia mis novelas y menos q les gusten empeze la de rap 2.0 porqn el rap s lo q + amo en el mundo porta naiara santaflow y shinoflow son los mejoreeeeeeees!!!!! A por cierto te queria meter en mi novela que iba allegar una chica nueva solo hay dos condiciones tiene que ser un absol y no recordar nadaa de su pasado si quieres me avisas en mi discu chii? a otra cosa si no t molesta llamame holynight no pienses q stoy chalada sq mis amigos m dicen asi q guay conocer a otros bichos raritos ya m aburria ser la unica que canciones de porta son tus favoritas?????????? te mola bazzel? bueno chao q m canso de scribir bezzoz Chipper_PORTA&NAI&BAZZEL_WELCOMETORAP 19:37 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ... Ola. Porfavor, acaba de leer el mensaje antes de nada, quisiera disculparme por lo que te dije, tenía un mal dia, lo siento... Pd: Podemos ser amigas de nuevo? Si dices que no lo entiendo, tranqui ^_^ 3M0!!!!! Any Problem? 15:16 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Oki =3 en realidad, mis favoritos son Espeon y umbreon, pero los que tengo en favoritos también me gustan x3 Y, sí, seamos amigas x3 Pd: ¿Tu le trajiste a la wiki? Que casualidad x3 Alex! · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'¿Tienes algo que decirme?']] 10:15 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola No soy tu amigo pero porfa apuntate aquí Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 14:32 30 ene 2011 (UTC) *O* *O* DAWN! El regalo esta superultramastermegahyperarchirecontra las tres primeras son pokeballs ED super Genial *w* Me encanto *w*, Gracias xDD. Aunque ya te agradeci por msn ED Saludos, o3o [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 15:06 4 feb 2011 (UTC) hola n.n.. No me di cuenta cuando te fuiste del xat, ni me despedi de ti, y disculpame tu si te despediste de mi, pero andaba en un foro+xat+msn=caos xD. espero volver hablar pronto contigo n.n [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Poké-Experto Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 09:57 12 feb 2011 (UTC) LOL! Gracias, me ha encantado ;D Y tu tambien me caes demasiado bién :D Despues de todo, fuiste quién me trajo a PE ;) También te haré un Blingee. xauu! '¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 21:11 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Felicidades!!! Has ganado la Rifa por el Zoroark brillante! Archivo:Zoroark_NB_brillante.gifNv.34 (sube de nivel cada 60 ediciones) Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...]][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'''Estas son]] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 13:30 18 feb 2011 (UTC) ,Matagi :3 soy neru ewe,que pokemon te pongo? ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 10:32 6 mar 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 10:32 6 mar 2011 (UTC) xd hola matagi! xD oye quieres que seamos amigos? Si dices que si te pregunto: como cual pokemon te pongo? a mi me puedes poner de umbreon o hauntes xd PD: gracias x firmas x3U Emrazy[emo+crazy] disute! 8D Lee mi novela :9 21:06 18 mar 2011 (UTC) claro que podemos ser amigas ponme a cualquier eon =)[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 17:10 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola No se si te acuerdas de mi si es asi genial, si no no pasa nada. Contesta!! [[Usuario:Lady Lucario|'Loca del rap']] Hola hola,primero queria saber si quieres ser mi amiga y muy buena novela la de C.H.P,deberias hacer la parte 2 no crees? y...cuando hice este mensaje estaba en mi estado locoinparableveloz.Adios,Saludos [[Usuario:Kristelcr2]] 15:48 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Woooola º3º Bueno, pos te hize 2 Blingees xD Archivo:Para_Julia_º3º.gifArchivo:Rock_it_º3º.gifen el 2º no sé que pasó que se le salió una parte del fondo xP la 1º es para tii y la 2º es de tu novela ¡¡QUE ME ENCANTA!! º3º en fin, Bye xP ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 23:34 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Aloha (O como se diga n_nU) Si te aparece en tu MSN que te volví a agregar pliz acepta, porque la versión que uso en mi casa del MSN es el Live Esentials o algo así... En fín, una cosa muuuuuuuy rara x3U Y sí, estoy oficialmente sin internet por culpa de los maricones arruinavidas que no se comen una puta rosca y no tienen nada que hacer en sus vacías vidas (?) los estúpidos de Orange n_nU Pero seguramente mañana volveré a tener internet y torturaré de por vida a los de Orange obligandoles a no cobrar nunca más el internet bwahhahahahaha n_nU Bye El Absol más loco de PE x) · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablemos!! º3º']] 18:05 4 may 2011 (UTC) :3 1. Claro xD Cuando abra las inscripciones n-n 2. Otra vez claro c: Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 17:15 7 may 2011 (UTC) =3 Una cosita que se me olvidó preguntarte, en Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai ¿Qué nombre te pongo? ¿Julia? Bueno, tú dirás x33 PD: Saldrás en el 4º capi >:3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 22:19 22 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! :3 Gracias por la bienvenida! >3< Ya voy aprendiendo a usar la wiki xDD Si necesito mas ayuda, enseguida te preguntaré x33 Disculpa las molestias! ^^ ♥LuuChan♥ 14:29 29 may 2011 (UTC) Holax x3 Hola, te hablaba para felicitarte por tus novelas, estan buenisimas *3* y para pedirte que seamos amigos .3. vale? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 hola!! muchas gracias por el apoyo.Quieres ser mi amiga? PD:de donde eres? X3Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 18:00 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoa! =D Hola!! soy Gabrie, y me encanta tu novela de teselia :3 ¿quieres ser mi amiga? ;3 Gabrie♥ ₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 16:26 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Sep, Minccino ;) feliz PECA(?) ten tu regalo ewe,es un sprite,no es tan bueno como los otros regalos que te han dado o te darán ewe Archivo:Regalo para dawn y jirachi fan ewe.png--La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 15:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) n-nU Verás ahora me voy al campo, asñi que despues te daré tu Pecas n-nU 16:00 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Toma Lamento dejartelos tan tarde, pero cuando me iba a poner a hacerlos mi madre me quitó el sitio -w- Archivo:Zorua_Gijinka_para_Dawn_y_Jirachi_Fan.png Archivo:White_fiesta_para_Dawn_y_Jirachi_Fan.png Espero que te gusten n.n 08:46 23 jun 2011 (UTC) ED Bueno es el 15 de Agosto ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? 09:12 23 jun 2011 (UTC) porfiz Holas,me gustiraia mucho que me ayudes con los signos porfa, gracias chaoss--Akat.... 13:39 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok muchas gracias por ayudarme, y si me gustaria ser tu amigis me puedes poner un zorua...un poco raro lode los zoroark no? chaossAkat.... 14:09 28 jun 2011 (UTC) De hecho... De hecho no sé por qué puse eso ahí xdddd, aunque lo tuyo es buena idea, realmente, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido lol Aunque hay que tener en cuenta, que muchas aún planean ser continuadas, así que pidele al autor, si es que tiene contribuciones recientes, tienes que esperar a que te de respuesta, si no tiene contribuciones recientes(por ejemplo la mas reciente fue diciembre de 2009) lo puedes hacer xddd '''★Stan-Lee★ ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 14:54 18 jul 2011 (UTC) X3 Esas cosas ni se preguntan, Mima! :D Pues claro que quiero salir :33333 Seré una Buneary que se llama Erika :3 Si necesitas algo más me lo dices, eh? X3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 17:40 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Dawni-chan~ Hai :3 Lamento lo de tu msn (Me contó Juseh Absul y ojalá te funcione pronto extraño charlar contigo y tu gore TAT (?)) Bueno te dejaba el mensaje para preguntarte si querías aparecer en mi novela de entrenadores del Torneo, solo necesito Nombre, Edad, Rol (Entrenadora,Coordinadora,Criadora,algo que quieras ser~), Equipo y pues creo que nada más X3 Si no quieres pos no hay problema~ Goodbye hermanita~ ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 22:01 23 jul 2011 (UTC) soy yo soy danielitox3333 en otra cuenta,solo quiero pedirte que entres al chat y tambien te doy estos regalos. left|thumb left|thumb left|thumb Danielitox33332 17:02 24 jul 2011 (UTC) MANITA :3 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS **Tira confeti** Que te lo pases muy bien manita mia E3 Bueno, ahora mi regalito :3 Archivo:Regalo_para_Dawn.png ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 08:39 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Manita aqui tienes a tu cosa Rara :3 Archivo:Cosa_rara_para_Dawn.png: Lalala Espero que te guste ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 09:06 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hi :D Archivo:Para_Dawn_cumpleaños_by_totodile7.pngFeliz,feliz cumpleaños (8) y todo eso.Te hice un regalito,es el primo k hago con Blingee,ps eso bye--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·''"Hitsugaya'' 10:10 5 ago 2011 (UTC) :33 Archivo:Para_Mima_de_Shota.gifArchivo:Para_Mima_de_Shota_-2-_nwn.gif Ãß§øl · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Î wånt ¥øü §ëë ål øƒ thë lîght§...']] 09:59 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades ;3 Felicidades Dawn!!! :D Hola!! Espero que te lo pases genial hoy!! Muchisimas felicidades!! y ahora, un detallito que te he hecho: Archivo:Felicidades_dawn.gifesta muy feo... ewe, pero dicen que la intencion es lo que cuenta... n_n Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ Elemental Magic! 10:47 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz... ... te deseamos todos, cumpleaaños feliiiz (8)... Eh... bueno, mejor dejo de cantar xD A lo que iba... Estos son tres pequeños regalitos que le hago a mi amiga de PE (y que encima es mi hermana-Infernape OwO), que hace historias tan buenas que enganchan a todo PE... Por cierto, adoro tu saga *o* ¿¡De dónde sacas tantas ideas geniales!? O.O Bueno, aquí van... Archivo:Regalo_para_Dawn_de_I93.gif Archivo:Regalo_para_Dawn_de_I93_(2).gif Archivo:Regalo_para_Dawn_de_I93_(3).gif Espero que te gusten n_n Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 11:15 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Regalo_para_mi_manita.png Otro regalo (Este salio garande ewe) Y un logo para ti :3 Archivo:Julia_Logo.gif '''~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 11:57 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Felices 13! Otra vez X3 Esto es solo la mitad de tus regalos, los otros te los daré cuando termine con el paint y cuando sepa manejar un escáner n.nU Espero que te gusten nwn [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 13:31 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades ^_^U Perdona por no felicitarte antes pero ayer lo estuve intentando desde mi ordenador, pero no me deja poner ni mensajes ni comentarios, he cogido otro y ya si puedo...Gomen-ne ^_^U Bueno, felicidades y aqui tienes 3 regalitoos!! x3 Espero que te gusten... Archivo:Regalo 1 para dawn y jirachi fan by Shyrk.gif Archivo:Regalo 2 para dawn y jirachi fan by Shyrk.gif Archivo:Regalo 3 para dawn y jirachi fan by Shyrk.gifArchivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 11:11 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Llego tarde, pero no importa ewe Bueeeeeno... Ya sé que te dije que me iba a conectar el día de tu cumple pero mi pc no pillaba el internet y, y ... Vamos, que no pude conectarme D: Así que... ¡¡FELICIDADES ATRASADAS!! :3 Y te prometí regalitos, y regalitos tendrás: thumb|232px Bueno, no lo pongo en tamaño completo porque es demasiado grande eweU Peeero, aun así espero que te guste tu Chimchar :3 Pero espera, que aun hay más ! (?) No sé si te lo dije, pero son dos regalos, y aquí tienes el segundo =D : thumb|334px Bueno, este si que no deberías ponerlo en tamaño completo ewe Ahora a lo que íbamos: Sinceramente, me gusta mucho como quedó este dibu de jirachi *-* Y más te vale que a tí también (?) Ah, y por si no se ve, pone Jirachi wish you a happy B-day Nótese que Jirachi es el Pokémon de los deseos. Chistaco, ¿eh? Bueno, y se acabaron los regalitos, se siente (?) Espero que te hayan gustado y que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumple =D Marta-chan Happy Summer! 14:38 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Happi Birthdai :3! Pues con un poquitín de retraso aquí estan mis regalos prometidos :3 500px El nombre y la imagen lo dicen todo x3 500px Aclaracion: Lo que Luccas le esta regalando a Layla es una oreja de Umbreon brillante (Indirecta...xD) Espero que te gusten :3 ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 14:38 6 ago 2011 (UTC) You want a piece of me... (?) Ignora el título xDD Happy B-Day atrasada! >W< Aqui tienes un regalo >W< Archivo:Para_Infernapecín_nwn.gif Espeero que te gutte! Alex! · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'¿Tienes algo que decirme?']] 22:00 6 ago 2011 (UTC) oye... oye dawn, no habras salido del chat porque he dicho que voy a poner a smile no? era una broma... si es por eso, vuelve al chat!! xD Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ Elemental Magic! 17:51 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola queria decirte que tu historia de Unova es muy buena y me interesaría partcipar como personaje graciasDelcatty22 11:17 13 ago 2011 (UTC)delcatty22 Hola Mima o3o Tranqui es un reto estúpido xD Quiero echarte un polvo o3o [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''An-Chan :D]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 15:44 18 ago 2011 (UTC) El sprite ~ Aquí está :3 Archivo:Sprite_Marta2.png Marta-chan Happy Summer! 11:59 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Las Lagunas del Tiempo Soy fan tuya y... ¡No has hecho el capítulo especial de las lagunas del tiempo! Lee Sea y el amuleto Gracias ;) gracias por tus consejos... por cierto, nuevo capítulo :D Davop Hii!! Hola!! Nos hemos conocido en el chat, y me caes muy bien ^^!! Dime el Pokémon que quieres ser y de apodo... Black? O frase. Bye! Espero que contestes! :P Culé hasta la médula. Problem, Merengues? 09:34 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Hi loquita o3o Okey C: Pos eso, que si xD Ponme a un Oshawott, sip >3< y SI, tendré sobrinos... Aunque tenga que poner cosas raras en vuestra cena romántica (???????) Besos! :3 La Oshawott humana :3 · [[Usuario Discusión:PsicoticLove|'¿Preguntas? ;3']] 17:46 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Soy el primo de Suigetsu, alumno de Deidara y hermano de Sasori (?) Colocame un Dusknoir ¿Cual te coloco?PD:¡¡volviste :D!! Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 21:47 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Me preguntaba... Si te interesaria un puesto en mi novela : Un Sueño, Tres Regiones y Los Elegidos barra Audiciones je je. Me Respondes. Mis Amigoss ante todo!!! ¿Amigas? Hola. No llevo mucho tiempo por aquí y me gustaría hacer más amigos. ¿Podemos serlo? La chica-lobo más salvaje...Lowbia 10:46 9 oct 2011 (UTC) PD: Me encantan tus novelas, sobre todo las de Minami y Natsuya. Mamiiii!!! Daaaaaawnn!!! Cuánto tiempo sin saber nada de ti!! Conéctate al chat, que te tengo que contar muchas cosas!! :D PD: Tengo una mala noticia... Absol ya no me reconoce como su hija... TToTT The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 20:21 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Ups :S Perdona.. No sabia.... Pero.... no me creo Shana ewe..... Sorry.... Ahora lo quitaré uwu Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 11:34 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Sama ~ Nee, no quiero que te enfades conmigo ni nada por esto pero se debe hablar. En tu hoja de personajes, pusiste que eres Nagato Yuki, y como le dije a la roba personajes (?)Mire, Nagato Yuki, solo fue, es y será Mi sempai, Nagato. Solo era por si podrías cambiarlo, porque me da mucha rábia, y si no, como yo ser Ciel Phantomhive, tendré que matarte con la ayuda de mi mayordomo Sebástian (? pues no se. Arigatou ~ †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 13:04 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Entega ¡Aqui tienes tus shinys! Esperamos que pronto adoptes mas Pokémon o3o Archivo:Charmander_NB_brillante.gif Archivo:Oshawott_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Vullaby_NB_variocolor.gif--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Len ]]·''"¿Algo que decir o3o?'' 11:58 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la Guardería Aquí tienes tu Larvitar,que evoluciona a las 3.800 ediciones y otra vez a las 4.300 Archivo:Larvitar_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 11:08 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido~ Toma :3 Archivo:Huevo_Snorunt.png Nace a las 300 ediciones y si quieres que sea Glalie otras 300 ediciones y si quieres a Froslass necesitas una piedra :3 Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gif Necesitas la piedra trueno :3 Archivo:Piedratrueno.png Archivo:Flaaffy_NB.gif Necesitas 420 ediciones :3 Adew :3 Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 11:13 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tus Pokémons~ Luxio evoluciona cuando tengas 70 ediciones más,Charmeleon a las 85 ediciones más Archivo:Luxio_NB_hembra.gifArchivo:Pachirisu_NB.gifArchivo:Glaceon_NB.gifArchivo:Charmeleon_NB.gif Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 13:59 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido~ Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Eevee_NB.gif Zorua evoluciona cuando tengas 55 ediciones más,para Eevee: Si quieres evolucionarlo a Jolteon,una PiedraTrueno Si quieres evolucionarlo a Flareon,una PiedraFuego Si quieres evolucionarlo a Vaporeon,una PiedraAgua Si quieres evolucionarlo a Espeon,60 ediciones más Si quieres evolucionarlo a Umbreon,70 ediciones más (Cuando obtengas 60 ediciones más y no quieras evolucionarlo a Espeon,déjalo Eevee y espera 10 ediciones más para Umbreon) Si quieres evolucionarlo a Glaceon,80 ediciones más Si quieres evolucionarlo a Leafeon,85 ediciones más (Cuando obtengas 80 ediciones más y no quieras evolucionarlo a Glaceon,déjalo Eevee y espera 5 ediciones) Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 14:38 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Mami! 8D Nyan! Si yo te contara lo feliz que estoy ^^ Jejeje, qué ganas tengo de contarte cositas y de maldecir juntas a profesores cabrones >8D Me puedo conectar a partir del 23, por que estas dos semanas que me quedan son los exámenes finales de la 1ª evaluación y me están reventando sin piedad @_@ PD: Te va bien todo? :D Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 18:45 6 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Ayudaaa! ´´´´ ''Necesito ayuda, Dawn. Para mi pagina de user.'' '''La Maga de las Plantas 17:17 8 dic 2011 (UTC) ...... Hey! 1.-Yo no sabia nada, asi que no es mi problema ._. 2.- Esa tecla se me rompió, y además me cuesta escribir esas palabras porque TENGO MALA ESA TECLA, asi que busco en paginas y las copio y pego 3.- Lo que quieres lo hare, me cambiare de personaje y no parecere una loca Archivo:Cinccino_Pokesho.gifgushtan los gatos de peluche!! =°°= Archivo:Glameow_Pokesho.gif 17:33 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Hello :3 Hola XD, me caes bien, eres una gran escritora y muy simpática, por eso...Emmm ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Yo siempre tan directa e-eU más o menos .-.U Espero que te recuperes pronto, a mi me dan mal rollo los hospitales TOT, me recuerdan a...¿Viejunos?(?) Bueno pues si decides aceptar el desafío ser mi amiga ponme en tu lista un chikoita xD, y llamame Carol o Shinku, en algunos casos Akitomi, pero casi todo el mundo me llama Carol :3 Bye, cuidate. Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'Todo puzle tiene una solución']] FELIZ NAVIDAD :3 Feliz Navidad Mima :33 Como estás desconectada en el msn, aquí te dejo tu regalo :3 Espero que te guste :3 Archivo:Regalo de Navidad para Mima.JPG --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'My name is Laura']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Karma does exist']] 12:34 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Regalo de Fin de Año Mami! ¿Qué tal? Venía a dejarte unos regalos para estas navidades (aunque sé que va con cierto retraso xD). Son poca cosa, pero Archivo:It's something.gif, y también son Archivo:Its free.png: Archivo:Huevo_Infernape.png Archivo:Huevo_de_Reshiram.png El huevo de Infernape se abrirá esta medianoche. Chimchar evolucionará a las 50 ediciones, y volverá a evolucionar a las 100 :3. El huevo de Reshiram se abrirá a las 60 ediciones, y subirá de nivel cada 20. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :D Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 16:59 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Hi No lo capto, Dawn. Si empiezas otro mas cacho de la saga, ¿No deberías acabar el mundo de las sombras? Por curiosidad. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 17:51 1 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡DaDa! Hi, soy Snivy1123/Snake/Culebra Verde/Tsuajaa/Loca blablabla... ¿Qué pokémon te pongo para mi nueva sección "amigos"? Si me añades a mí, adivina el que quiero. (Es fácil ewe) ¿Te conectas al chat un poco? P.D: ¡SIGUE EL MUNDO DE LAS SOMBRAS DE UNA _________ VEZ! [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 12:41 2 ene 2012 (UTC) 2 cosas.... 1.que te pasa??? 2.Quieres ser mi amiga??? Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&Miku:The Magnet Duo!!!Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 21:21 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Mami... D: Vi en tu user caras tristes... Cuéntame... ¿qué te ocurre? Puede que sea capaz de solucionarlo... o puede que no, pero hablar con alguien y desahogarte ayuda, y mucho ;). Me preocupa que mi mami esté triste :s. ¿Por qué estás así? :( PD: Si quieres me lo puedes contar por chat, por correo o en la Página de Desahogo; como prefieras. Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 23:13 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok Pero solo la he subido porque era un reto....... quieres ser mi amiga??? Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&Miku:The Magnet Duo!!!Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 18:48 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Un par de veces. Hola, Dawn. Verás, te he pedido un par de veces más que seamos amigas, pero a ninguna de las dos has contestado. Si no quieres ser amigas mia, déjame un mensaje en mi discu. Que sepas que soy fan tuya y que me gustaría que leyeras mi novela. Lowbia 13:36 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Perdona Si era por eso, lo entiendo. No sabía que estuvieras tan ocupada. Ponme un eevee shiny, ¿vale? ¿Qué pokémon te pongo a ti? Lowbia 13:31 6 ene 2012 (UTC) PD:Lo siento. c: Dawn, el sprite de boda que me pedistes ewe, espero que te guste ewe: Archivo:Dawn_boda_by_Moka.png Creo que no le quite el blanco de fondo, si quieres, que te lo quite Juanix, yo no tengo tiempo ewe Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 21:48 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Ams.. D: Perdona, el otro día no pude conectarme por la tarde, lo siento. Bueno... An me dijo que no editarias hasta el Jueves, quiero saber si te conectaras o no xd. Bueno, eso, perdon [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Rook! >83']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'¿Algo que decirme? o3o']] 21:49 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Dawn! Hola ^^ ví que me caístes muy bien,y así preguntarte que si querias ser mi amiga.Bueno,quieres ser mi amiga xD?A qué pokémon te `pongo :3? A mí si quieres un Glaceon c:!Ya hablaremos después! Adiós! 62.57.18.108 16:52 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Para tí Un regalo que hice porque me aburría. Archivo:Monferno.png [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 18:13 10 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Esto necesita título? Bueno, mi firma es ésta. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Mira aqui']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'y luego me cuentas']] 20:49 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Leelo hasta el final y no te asustes OE3 Bueh, amo a mire y quiero volver con ella. ES UN RETO D8 OF COURSE! Y por cierto, me acuerdo de ti :3 La verdad me acuerdo de ti, que genialoso soy,no? :3 Y no concuerdo contigo! D: Peeta no puede ser sexsymbol por que así se dara cuenta que es mucho más genialoso para seguri con Katniss D: Y eso tiene que suceder D: Y por su puesto! Me leí hasta el último libro! finnick... T_T Y hasta vi la pelicula! Aunque no es la gran cosa, solo me molo mucho la primera batalla de la Curnocopia, después es prácticamente una mierda D: Bueno, seguiremos hablando, vale chula? Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 18:31 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Dawni :333 Se que borraste la pag. de " Las Siete Puertas del Infierno" podría escribir yo una novela con ese título¿? es que me vino la inspiración y tal... (que conste que no será sobre pkmn como la tuya) Contesta pronto y gracias [[Usuario:Rizos|'''Sometimes it lasts in love]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|''' but sometimes it hurts instead']] 21:33 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Dawni dawni dawn Estas son las imágenes (lo sé son muchas). Si pudieras buscar una canción que quede bien me harías ese favor ¿? :33 [[Usuario:Rizos|'Y a veces pienso que en el mundo real']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'hay tres bandos']] 15:36 29 abr 2012 (UTC)thumb Archivo:Dibujo_z.jpg thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb|350px ¿Me haces un favor? Hola ;D Bueno, creo que eres Adm y me gustaría pedirte que renombraras mi página Reality: Operación Morbo (OM) y pusieras de nombre tan solo Operación Morbo (OM) (con la tilde en la o y en mayúsculas la O y la M!). Gracias! Edito: Acabo de darme cuenta de que yo puedo, no haace falta, soy idiota. Gracias xddd Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 18:29 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Felicidades center Felicidades, Dawn. Has sido seleccionada como "El usuario del mes", ahora, por todo el mes de Mayo (o lo que resta), permanecerás en la portada del wiki :D Felicitaciones. -- 03:23 1 may 2012 (UTC) Hi Dawn como sé que a ti se te da bien hacer openings...podrías ayudarme a hacer uno para La Mano Negra ¿? (tú me dirías como hacerlo y lo haría yo es que soy muy negado para los opening :3 ) [[Usuario:Rizos|'soy héctor']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'¿Que hay de nuevo?]] 15:43 1 may 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Estas son: 360px 364px Archivo:DC.jpg Archivo:Piplup.jpg Archivo:PDGA.jpg Archivo:L.jpgArchivo:Gio.jpg [[Usuario:Rizos|'''soy héctor]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'¿Que hay de nuevo?']] 16:27 1 may 2012 (UTC) Hey you! Oyeee maamiiii!! ¿Qué tal? Yo intento no sacar ahora mi lado gore (?), no tengo mucho tiempo xD. Pero te quería preguntar una cosa: quiero poner un fondo a mi bonita user page (sep, me ha dado por el inglés y ni puta idea de por qué Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg), pero no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Hay que poner algún código o algo? Sayo! Bura, deja el cuchillo en la mesa, contrólate please :3 Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 13:58 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Daaaaaaaaaawn o3o Mira, le hice una placa a Lau sobre Aaron, y como a ti y a mi nos gusta tanto te la doy a ti también xDD, ten : Archivo:Treecko NB.pngYo leo PMM:LLDD y soy fan de Aaron el sexy 'Archivo:Sceptile NB.png Archivo:Cara de Grovyle.png Espero que te guste :3 Ah, y otra cosa, toma, otra placa que se me olvidaba xDU: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.pngYo leo ECDF y sus continuaciones y soy fan de la inolvidable YárchickArchivo:Cara de Sceptile shiny.PNG Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif¡Baka Survoir! Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif ¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal! Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif Algo ha pasado por mi loca cabeza (?) Pues bien, como dice el título, he estado pensando y... ya que hacer openings se te da bien (según he visto), no sé si podrías hacerme uno para KTS (Kyoki to shi). Y bueno, nada más ewe. Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 17:52 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Dawniiss Eveeerdeeen (?) Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la placa x3, aah, y si me he leido Harakiri to Jigai o3o, te lo juro por el Profesor Layton *Yuno*. Ah, y si, te mereces eso y mucho más Dawn x3, porque Yárchick es maravillosa gracias a ti, ya que tu lo creaste y por tanto, tu también te lo mereces o3o. PD: es buena idea lo del Club de Fans, y tal vez haga a Yárchick y Aaron presidentes *babyface* xDD. Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif''¡Baka Survoir! Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal! Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif' ¡Llegó la cuentacuentos! (?) thumb|left|400px Bueno, pues aquí tienes el tan ansiado la chapuza de dibujo (al menos en mi opinión…). Ya te dije los “detalles” en el chat, pero te contaré una historia… Érase una vez una chica que se aburría mucho en clase de matemáticas. Ella formaba parte de una wiki en la que se escribían novelas, llamada Poke Espectáculos. Por eso, en vez de calcular el área de un polígono, dibujó lo que ahora te regala, porque se acordó de otra usuaria de PE, una escritora a la que admiraba mucho y le caía genial (cosa nada difícil cuando esta es súper simpática y divertida). Se inspiró en un personaje de una genial novela hecha por la escritora ya mencionada (que, por cierto, sólo sabe escribir maravillas). Escogió el antagonista porque tenía una cierta tendencia hacia lo maquiavélico :he: (?). Y fin de la historia (la Biblia de PE (?)). ¿Te gustó? n.n xD. Con afecto, [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| '''The Winter is Coming' ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| You Win or You Die]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 11:23 6 jun 2012 (UTC) PD: Basado en hechos reales, sólo hay que pasarlo a 1º persona y a presente =33. Te dejo adivinar los personajes (?). PD2: Perdona que esté hecho en la mesa, pero, como dice mi amiga, mi mesa es mi lienzo xD. PD3: (Sí, ya van tres, soy una pesada, lo sé) ¡Ya me estoy descargando el libro que me dijiste! :dum: PD4: (Escrito para incordiar y para hacer un récord (?)) Mola mi firma :fuckyeah: (?) Pedido Hola DawnArchivo:Meow.gif Tu nuevo Pokémon: Archivo:Huevo_de_Meditite.png(Tu huevo de Meditite eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones mas y evolucionara cuando realices 74 ediciones mas...) Gracias por adoptar y cuídalo mucho Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 00:04 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Konnichiwa Yoa-chan! :D Aqui tu Deoxys :3 Archivo:Deoxys_NB.gif Esta muy feliz de tenerte como entrenadora, asi que cuidalo bien! x33 †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 21:34 12 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Helado! Toma tu helado. te dare uno gratis n_n Archivo:Helado_evolutivo_fuego.pngx2 Juguemos macabramente ¡Soy el rey de los fantasma!Archivo:Duskull_NB.gif 18:23 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu pedido de la tienda Aquí tienes tu pedido de la tienda de la guardería nwn Archivo:Saco_bayas.png Disfrutalos! :3 ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 19:05 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Dawn Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Salamence_NB.gif Archivo:Grumpig_NB.gif Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:00 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Pedido~~ Archivo:Flareon_NB_brillante.gifCuidalo bien~~ esta feliz de tener una nueva entrenadora :D gracias por adoptar~~ Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 00:55 19 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola Dawn x3! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio a la Mejor Novela Romance/Drama con tu novela Las dos Lunas! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Alomomola_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! xD Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 19:56 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Itami Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Mienshao_NB.gif link=Tu nuevo Cubone evolucionara cuando realices 56 ediciones mas. Pd:Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 04:37 22 jun 2012 (UTC) TDG Tengo una preguntita para ti, que espero que contestes :3 ¿Cuantos discos tiene Three Days Grace? es que el otro dia me puse a escuchar y no se cuantos tiene para descargarlos [[Usuario:Rizos|'''I will be free]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 13:25 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Si muchas por decirme los discos que tienen. Y no lo sabías por que no te lo había dicho (no sabía que te gustara el grupo). Mi canción favorita hasta el momento es Riot aunque Time of Dying tambien me gusta :D [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 13:54 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Treecko Archivo:Treecko_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucionara cuando hagas 45 'ediciones más y volvera a evolucionar cuando hagas '''55 '''ediciones más Gracias por adoptar Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 23:04 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Houndour Archivo:Houndour_NB_variocolor.gifevolucionara cuando hagas 45 ediciones mas Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:00 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Tú Tú...¿te has leído Marca de Nacimiento? Archivo:raisins.png Te lo has leído antes que yo :inglip: bueno da igual, yo lo tendré dentro de poco. ¿Está bien? PD:¿que libro es el que dice Nhoa? Atte: [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 13:45 5 jul 2012 (UTC) :3 Bueno, todavía no lo he leído por que lo tengo que pedir con el programa de puntos del Banco xD (o si no por mi cumple, dentro de 4 días). Y de Nhoa en un mensaje anterior te dice "PD: ya me estoy descargando el libro que me dijiste" y me gustaría saber cual es por que a lo mejor me gusta :3 [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 22:27 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Pues... Entonces podrías renombrarlas con el nombre de Aya? NUNCA digas NUNCA 10:35 6 jul 2012 (UTC) PD:Siento las molestias u.u ¡Hola Dawn! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio al Mejor Villano con Seiko de tu novela [Edad Oscura! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Giratina_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! x3 Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:07 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Bah Bah da igual tranquila xD jajajajajaja ya me leeré alguno de los que hay x3 [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 21:57 6 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: ¿Me haría el favor de leer mi nueva novela (Las alas de la libertad) y decirme que te parece? Espeon y Tynamo Archivo:Espeon_NB_brillante.gif Archivo:Tynamo_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucionara cuando hagas 55 ediciones mas y volvera a evolucioanr cuando hagas 65 ediciones mas Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 20:59 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Sobre el mensaje que me dejaste Gracias por el consejo . Y perdón , por si te molesta Lo del camino del fuengo enseguida cambio los personajes.. Saludos. PD : Te pondría mi firma pero no tengo .. QUE FUE LO QUE LES HICE A USTEDES?! DESBLOQUEAME,YO NO LES HICE NADA,NO ME PORTE MAL,ESTO ES INJUSTO D': Felicidades Dawn!!!! Ñye, espero que estes muy feliz por tu cumpleaños y te hice un regalo y pues... ñye espero que te guste >w< Archivo:Rin_okumura.png(los chibis me salen pésimos ;A;) I am a cow A little purple cow 00:05 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Japi Bezdei No podía hacer nada "grande" uwu tengo una orden de alejamento contra mi portátil así que, bueno, esto es lo que te hice: Archivo:Gasai_Yuno_sprite.png Siento que esté tan pocho, e intenté hacer un VS, pero no lo conseguí. Bueno, pues eso, japi bezdei http://i820.photobucket.com/albums/zz127/Kumieh/legaspplz.png ¡A por le ladgón! 14:21 5 ago 2012 (UTC)Celéstea '''''FELIZ CUMPLE DAAAAWN!!!: Happy Birth Day, Feliz Cumpleaños etc. Bueno, como es tu cumple quería hacerte un regalo, asi que ahí va!: Archivo:Para_Danw_por_su_Cumple_n.n.pngBueno... ¿Qué tal? Sé que es un poco grande, y que no dibujo muy bien; pero te lo e dibujado con mucho cariño y entusiasmo n.n. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, y te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! nwn PD: Las líneas esas que hay por el dibujo son serpentinas :) Archivo:Neru_icon.gifNeru... ¡La mejor vocaloid que ha existido!Archivo:Neru_icon.gif 14:43 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cumple ! Archivo:Flareon_mini.gifFeliz Cumple Dawn y pasatelo bien :D sobretodo por los regalos (?) Feliz Cumpleaños :3Archivo:Flareon_mini.gif ---Leira- (discusión) 14:53 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Heii :D Felicidades!! ^^ Espero que te lo hayas pasado estupendo en este día, y tengo dos regalitos que tal vez te agraden (Espero que si, o si no te torturaré (??)) 230px|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQAbDdQO4sk&feature=plcp Clica sobre Garry y tendrás la otra sorpresita :3 Pd: Garry te quiere (?) Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus 16:06 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Happy B-day, mami! <3 Nyyyaaan! Archivo:Cara tierna.png. Te tengo preparados tres regalitos (muy sosos, lo sé, pero el Picasa no sé cómo usarlo y no tenía ganas de más peleas con mi estúpido portátil >w> (?)), que aquí van con cariño :3: Archivo:Huevo_Lucario.png ->Eclosiona a las 50 ediciones, y evoluciona cuando tengas 200 ediciones. Archivo:Huevo_Sceptile_shiny.png -> Este huevo eclosionará a las 100 ediciones, evoluciona a las 250 y evolucionará por última vez cuando tengas 500 ediciones más. Archivo:Huevo_Zoroark.png -> Este huevo se abre a las 100 ediciones, y evoluciona a las 600. ¡Disfruta de tu pequeño ejército! (? Sayo! Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 16:58 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola! un regalo de mi parte :3 Hola Dawny n.n aqui esta uno de mis mejores dibujos, ¡te presento a Entei el rey de los volcanes! Si quieres otro dibujo solo pidemelo :D Archivo:Regalo_para_Dawny_by_Fanita.jpg El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 23:52 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Concretemos(? Dawn, soy Alivo-Away, petición de adopción-, y quería decirte que por el momento no puedo darte Away. No a continuo, porque para mi el 1º y 2º capítulo son algo complicados de hacer, no te me cabrees, no quiero parecer borde:3 [[Usuario:Alivo|'Sparklet']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 16:01 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Hi Dawn x3 aqui esta tu Giratina :D ¡te presento al amo del mundo distorsión! Archivo:Regalo_para_Dawny_(otro)_by_Fanita.jpg El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 23:08 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Toma presioso Garry :babyface: (?) 400px Toma, este es un regalo para ti ;3; espero que te guste x3, al principio pensé en hacerte otra cosa, pero no me salía y lo mandé a la mierda (?) Pero luego se me ocurrió intentar hacer un dibujo de Ib, y...Bueno, pos aquí lo tienes >w<. ¿De qué te suena la niña de en medio :he:? http://kos-mos-love.deviantart.com/#/d5cvi50 --->Te dejo el link de DA, allí colgué la historia de como Ib y Garry conocieron a "Julia" o3o. Espero que te guste Dawni~ ¡Furueyo! 166pxUsuario Discusión:Dibujante¡Osore To tomo Ni Hiza! ya, ya lo del codigo ya se como mirarlo, pero estaba vaga (?). y bueno, que SE SUPONE que el internet en mi casa esta perfectamente, pero solo va en un ordenaodor (este) y no hay manera de conectar el wi-fi en la DS. cuando pueda te digo. Sep, quiero al treecko, me da igual el género, me da igual el nivel, me da igual los movimientos (aunque si eres capaz de ponerle energibola te aplaudo (?)) y.... bueno, que te voy a copiar y voy a poner una pagica con los pokemos que intercambio. Chaíto [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Los snivy shiny ']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|''' dominaremos el mundo']] 13:32 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Minene-sama~! Sorpresa sorpresa! Aquí te dejo un regalo por tan buena amiga que eres para mí >u//<~ ♦ † ~тαкє тнє мιяα¢ℓє ℓσηgє∂ Archivo:Yuno_Gasai_mini_icon.png ωιтн ¢συяαgє тσ ℓινє~ † ♦ 23:18 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta tu regalo :babyface: Hola Dawn, bueno aqui esta tu regalo de mi parte por ser una grandiosa amiga :D!! Archivo:Huevo_de_Chimchar.png PD: Ya te reserve un puesto en mis audiciones de Demon's Nightmare :babyface: please rellenalo :3 El espacio se expande Al igual que tus limitesArchivo:Palkia_NB.gif 22:05 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Hi :babyface: Aqui esta el huevo que te voy a regalar :D Archivo:Huevo_de_Chimchar.png Por cierto ya te reserve en Demon's Nightmare/ Audiciones. El espacio se expande Al igual que tus limitesArchivo:Palkia_NB.gif 22:08 28 sep 2012 (UTC) lo siento losiento por todos los problemas que e causado pero todabia no entiendo muy bien esta pagina p.d :ruby me refiero al que aparese en pokemon adventure Pachirisu70 (discusión) 19:47 10 oct 2012 (UTC)pachirisu70 :)Pachirisu70 (discusión) 19:47 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Esto... Hola , en el centro de adopción de novelas ponía que tu eras la encargada , y esque hace unos días puse una solicitud de que quería adoptar una y nadie me ha dicho si puedo adoptarla o no todavía.. Archivo:Luka_icon.gifMi fuego interno.Se está apagandoArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 14:53 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Amigas Soy la que te firme con la firma:Femenino,el mejor genero,como te dije en las firmas:¿quisieras ser mi amiga? no debi poner eso en las firmas. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 02:02 12 nov 2012 (UTC) PD:el mensaje que pusiste en mi discu solo me corrige. Esto... Eh visto que eres la encargada del centro de adopcion de novelas verdad?Y... Eh hablado con Melodía X y me dijo que se iva de esta wiki, y también que, si quería, dejara todas sus novelas en el centro... así que... creo que es lo correcto dejarlas, es una pena que queden ahí, sueltas en el espacio. Si quieres ver el mensaje, entra en mi discucion. Gracias, Atte: 'Paz159 (discusión) 14:07 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gifLa oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? '''